


Sonnet 43

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Moon on the Tides [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, GCSE Lit, If You Squint - Freeform, Inspired by Poetry, Not so sad, almost fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reassures Mary that his love for her is ultimate<br/>based on Sonnet 43 by Elizabeth Barrett Browning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 43

**Author's Note:**

> Based on sonnet 43 by Elizabeth Barrett Browning  
> Sorry for the delay but I have lost my anthology and all my notes so well done me. Apparently it does not approve of my naming this series after it   
> I will be hit and miss because I have 25 GCSE exams so sit in the next 43 days  
> Also I will be slow until I find the anthology that I really need for the Lit exam.

I love you, I really do. Sometimes you need reassuring, you wake up scared that I will have run away in the middle of the night leaving you but I never will.

I love you more than you can imagine but I will always try to make you know just how much I feel for you.

I love you with every fibre of my being. My every thought is of you and your sparkling smile. It doesn’t matter if I can see you or not, I’m still imagining your presence around me.

I love you more than even God could comprehend, more than heaven and earth and anything else you can possibly think of. You are worth more than all of time put together.

I love you more than light and dark, day and night, hot and cold. My needs are not important compared to your desires. Your wish is my command my dearest and I do all that I do for you.

 You could take away all the air and I would still breath if only you stayed by my side a while longer. What is oxygen when I could spend the rest of my existence with you?

I love you out of my own choice. I act for you and your happiness and your smile. Any obstacles that come between the two of us can be battled and defeated. Do not fear my sweet, for I will do my all to keep you safe.  

I love you with all my heart and no one else’s. I have no deeper motives, no hidden catch. You are all the reward I could ever dream of and I would refuse all the treasures of the world for your brilliance.

I love you more than any man has loved before. I cannot take my eyes off of you when we are together and I forget all others when you are looking at me, whispering sweet nonsense at me.

I love you with all the passion and sorrow I have mourned in my life. Each death that caused me pain is recycled into emotion for you. I am turning me life on its head for you my darling.

I love you like I am a child and you my innocent dream. I am convinced that you are perfect and nothing could change my mind. I know better than they do, I know you are all that you seem and then more.

I love you as my guiding light, as my pathway through this life. I no longer believe in saints or miracles but you prove to me that there is something else. As long as you are with me I know that I can strive for better things.

I love you with my every day. I would die for you my angel and you would continue with live without change. I give you each smile and laugh and dedicate each tear and scream to your glory.

I love you always and I want you to know that even if I die tomorrow I will still love you because you are worth it my dearest Mary. You are my wife, the mother of my unborn child and my reason for waking up each morning.

You ask me every morning how much I love you and each time my answer is the same. I love you with all that I am and more. I trust you with everything and I promise that I will stay with you until death forces me away.

I do not understand why you are so hesitant to believe me, to cautious to check I am true. I do not mind for you though, you are perfect and I am insignificant to your beauty.

There is surely nothing that you could ever do to make me feel any different. You are everything I have ever wanted and so much more. No harsh reality will break us apart my Mary, not us, we are too deep in love


End file.
